Hospital
by destiny921
Summary: Sena doesn't show up for practice. Hiruma calls the manager, and finds out that both of them are in the hospital. Oneshot.


**Summary:** Sena doesn't show up for practice. Hiruma calls the manager, and finds out that both of them are in the hospital.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Emerald green eyes swept across the surroundings as a bubble was popped. It was a usual day for them, but…green eyes narrowed as realization struck the demonic quarterback.

The pipsqueak and Manajerk weren't present.

Scowling, Hiruma took out his cell-phone, flipping it open and speed-dialled the manager.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Oi, Manajerk." He barked into the phone. "Get your lazy ass over here. And tell the pipsqueak to come too."

Silence reined for a moment.

The Commander from Hell waited impatiently for her reply.

"I knew this would happen one day." She murmured as a sigh left her, finally replying. "Hiruma-kun, I think it's best if you come…to the hospital. Bring the rest of the team too." Mamori said before hanging up.

For once, Hiruma Youichi was at a loss for words.

* * *

Mamori sighed as she ended the call. She glanced over to the room door, where she knew Sena was. It was hard to believe…that a few years had passed since that Incident.

She leaned against the wall, her legs crossed as memories flashed through her mind. They replayed again and again in her mind. She didn't know how much time passed, but her trail of thoughts was suddenly broken off when the voice came.

"Oi, Manajerk. Where's the pipsqueak?"

Mamori lifted her head up to meet a pair of familiar emerald eyes. Her gaze swept across the hallway to find the entire team uncharacteristically silent, solemn and grim. Hiruma's gaze was impassive, showing nothing but the red-haired manager knew well that he was a bit worried. Kurita looked as if he was about to cry. Musashi also looked impassive, but the grimness in his eyes could be seen. The brothers were silent for once, as well as Monta, Suzuna and Taki. Yukimitsu and Ichimaru looked concerned.

She stood up, putting a finger to her lips to motion them to be silent as she quietly walked towards the room door.

Putting her hand on the cool doorknob, she turned it, opening it as silently as she could.

She could hear them, sense them – the sharp inhalations of breath, the thickening silence and atmosphere as they did their best to rein in their emotions at the heart-breaking sight.

A still, brown-haired figure lay upon snow white sheets, covered in a blanket. Wires. Tubes. So many wires and tubes were connected to the figure on the bed. Attached to IV bag, medicine – for treatment, nutrients and food in liquid form – there was just so _many._ The monitor showing the rate of heart-beats was beeping. The sole sound reverberated through the whole room.

_*beep*_

And Kobayakawa Sena, Eyeshield 21 – sat beside the bed, holding a pale, ivory hand as he talked quietly.

_*beep*_

"It's been awhile, imouto." Shock-still. Sena didn't seem to notice them. "I heard about how you gave otou-san and kaa-san a scare this morning." He spoke, shaking his head – a small smile on his lips. "Going into critical condition like that and then coming out normal."

_Critical condition_.

"I miss you, imouto…" Sena sighed heavily. "It's been years already…since that incident…" He trailed off. "I still blame myself sometimes." An empty laugh. "You would probably hit me for thinking that, huh? You chose to push me out of the way from that truck…but I can't help thinking that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be like this…in a coma…" His voice wavered slightly.

_Coma._

"I know the driver was drunk…but still… I'm the older one. I should have been the one protecting you, not the other way around." Sena bowed his head, struggling to hold in his tears but failing as several made their way down his cheeks.

_*beep*_

"A-anyway…you wouldn't believe what happened in the game with Seibu. We lost, but Musashi-san came back. And Riku was there. He's promised to come by tomorrow." Sena fell silent for a moment. "It's probably hard for you to imagine me playing American Football, ne? But Hiruma-san, Musashi-san, Kurita-senpai and everyone else on the team are amazing."

"So…you have to meet them one day. And also people from the other teams – Shin-san, Kakei-kun, Mizumachi-san…and all the others."

A pause.

"Don't leave me, imouto."

Sena's voice cracked slightly, the desperation and pain filling in his voice.

Mamori's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't take it anymore. The manager crossed over to Sena and put her hand on his shoulder.

Recognizing her touch, Sena relaxed into her before glancing around.

His eyes widened at the sight of the team.

"E-everyone? W-what are –"

"Kuso chibi. You missed practice." Hiruma spoke out, his expression completely unreadable though the tone in his voice was less vehement than usual.

"G-gomen."

Silence reigned for a moment.

Monta was the first to move as he decked the small running-back on his head, earning a yelp.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I didn't want to bother any of you…" Sena said quietly, averting his eyes.

"You're an idiot." Jumonjii said.

"A complete idiot." Kuroki agreed.

"An utter idiot." Togano nodded.

"Ngh." Komusubi agreed.

"We're friends aren't we?" Monta demanded. "If you can't tell this to us, who can you tell it to?"

The brothers exchanged glances. "The monkey just became wise."

"Monta's right, Sena-kun. We're a team." Kurita spoke.

"Tch." Hiruma let out. "Shrimp, you better get your ass to practice tomorrow or I'll skin you." Emerald eyes glinted as he left the room.

Cue the sweatdropping.

Musashi shook his head at his friend's antic. "See you tomorrow." He nodded as he followed his friend out.

Sena sighed, a small smile on his lips as he took a look at the entire team whom was present. Suzuna stood beside him, offering support as well. He acknowledged it with a grateful nod.

"Thank you…everyone."

* * *

**Outside…**

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to show you care." Musashi said to the quarterback.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow as he retorted, "Mind your own business, shitty old man."

Now…to use his Devil's Handbook…


End file.
